Someone's Bound to Get Burned
by younghearts122
Summary: Zuko and Mai have been having difficulties lately. They have been arguing a lot and one day it went a bit too far. Zuko thinks of ways to apologize, while Mai talks about her feelings, something she has never really done before. Please R&R! I suck at summaries, but the stories good, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mai POV

"Zuko! Look at me!"

"Mai do you seriously believe all that?! Do you even have feelings?! Or emotions?! How does one person hate so much?! I can't stand to listen to you complain all the time!"

"Zuko, please!"

"Get out!"

"Zuko I-"

"OUT!"

Fire flew from Zuko's fists. He had never firebended at me before. I ran from the room, so upset tears wouldn't even form in my eyes. I wanted to cry, I really did, I just couldn't. I can't believe he would say something like that to me. He knows I have feelings. He knows I care. I do have a heart, and he just broke it. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped. I couldn't bring myself to get up until I heard my name.

"Mai? What are you doing on the ground?"

It was Ty Lee. Her usual smile wasn't there. She always knew when something was wrong.

"What happened?"

She sat down next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder. That was when the tears came. After they started I couldn't stop them. Ty Lee smoothed my hair while trying to comfort me and get me to stop crying. It didn't work, nothing would. I just sat there and cried for what felt like hours. She didn't mind; she was such a good friend that way.

After what felt like forever, I finally stopped crying enough that I could muster words.

"Did you and Zuko have an argument?"

"Yeah. He doesn't think I can feel anything. I don't know how he could think that, he knows how much I love him and love is definitely a feeling!"

"I can't believe he said that! That's awful, Mai I am so sorry! So, are you two broken up now or…"

I just looked at her.

"I don't know."

_End Chapter 1_

**I hope you guys like this story. I worked really hard on it! I love the Zuko and Mai relationship in A:TLA so I decided to add a bit onto it. I have not read any of the comics or graphic novels so this has no continuity with that. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko POV

"GAH!"

I through a fireball at my wall. It is a good thing these walls are fireproofed. How can she hate everything! She hates the color orange, she hates ice cream, she hates sea shells, she hates everything! I can't take it!

I through another fireball at my wall and a picture fell over. It was of me and Mai. It made me think about all the great times we've had together. Oh God.

"What have I done?"

I left my room to go find Mai. As I left I ran into Ty Lee.

"What are you doing here?"

"Coming to talk to you. Mai is really upset."

"I know. I was just going to go talk to her."

"Don't, at least, not right now. She just went home, give her time. She'll probably be back tomorrow to talk this through."

"Gah! I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, you are."

"Hey!"

"What? You said it. You screamed at the only girl you've known who can look past the scar, the rough exterior, and the short temper and love you for who you really are! She told me you firebended at her! What's wrong with you?!"

I dropped to the ground.

"I don't know. God, I'm so stupid!"

"Yeah! You really are! Zuko, you have a habit of pushing away the people who care about you. You need to calm down every once in a while!"

"Y'know, you're not really making me feel any better."

"I don't care. I'm not on your side; I'm on Mai's. You should feel bad about this, but you should also realize that you will never find a girl like Mai and if you keep losing your temper you'll lose her, for good."

I looked at the ground.

"You're right."

She flipped her braid over her shoulder.

"I know."

"Thank you, Ty Lee. I needed someone to put me in my place."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Anytime. What're friends for?"

"I'll give Mai the night, then I'll go talk to her."

"Ok. Goodnight, Zuko."

"Goodnight, Ty Lee. And thank you."

"You're welcome."

_End Chapter 2_

**GAH! I loved writing this! Zuko's soft side always got to me in the show and I love Ty Lee's quirkiness! I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mai POV

My parents didn't even say anything when I walked in. I had tears streaming down my face, and they didn't even care. I hate it here. I just want to leave. When I got to my room, I just collapsed on my bed. I didn't even bother to shut my door. My hand was dangling off the side of my bed and I felt someone grab it. I sat up with a start when I realized, it was my brother, Tom-Tom. He looked at me with his big eyes and a curious look on his face. Even he knew something was wrong. I picked him up and sat him on my bed.

"Relationships suck, Tom-Tom. Remember that."

He made a few small noises, stood up, and gave me a hug.  
"I love you too, Tom-Tom. And I'm sorry I didn't trade you for King Bumi."

"Tom-Tom! Where are you?!"

"He's in here with me, mom."

"Oh! There you are, come on, let's get you to bed."

She didn't even look at me.

"Mom, are you even listening to me?"

She didn't respond, just walked away.

"Mom! Look at me!"

She turned to look at me.

"You will not speak to me in that tone, young lady."

"Why do I even bother? It's obvious you don't care about me. You never have! As long as I did what I was told you didn't care if I existed or not!"  
"Now, Mai, that's not true."

"Yes it is! Did you notice that I came in crying? Did you notice that I have been miserable lately because Zuko and I have been fighting? Did you even notice I was gone for months when I was with Azula?"

"Mai, what are you and Zuko fighting about?"  
"Don't even pretend you care."  
"I do care; I'm your mother."

"He thinks I don't have any feelings. I do! Right now I feel angry, and upset, and miserable and I just want to be happy again and I can't because everyone who is supposed to love me doesn't!"

"Mai I-"

"Get out. Now."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone now."

When she left, I threw my head in my pillow and screamed. I cried myself to sleep.

I had an amazing dream that night. I dreamed that Zuko and I were together. We had left the Fire Nation and were living with his uncle in Ba Sing Se. Zuko worked with Iroh at his tea shop and I stayed there every day to help. Life was perfect. My parents weren't there. It was paradise. But best of all, we were happy.

I wish that dream could've lasted forever.

But sadly, I woke up.

_End Chapter 3_

**Poor Mai :( I felt so bad for her writing this chapter. She just wants to be loved. Is that too much to ask? Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zuko POV

I waited for a while to see if Mai would come over to talk. After a few hours, I decided to take matters into my own hands and go see her. I walked over to her house and when I knocked, her mother answered the door.

"Mai's in her room."

"Thank you."

I walked through the house to Mai's bedroom door. When I was about to knock, I froze. I put my back to the wall and just dropped to the ground. I had no idea what I was going to say. I hit my head against the wall. The stupid flame headpiece jabbed me, and I took it out. I let my hair fall in my face. Just then, Mai's door opened. I saw her peek out of the crack in the door.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I was wrong. I know you have feelings. I was just angry because I want to do something nice for you and don't know how when you don't seem to like anything."

"Don't start that again."

"I'm sorry. I just feel like you know all about me, but I know nothing about you and it makes me stressed. I'm so sorry, Mai. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I know that you have feelings, and I was wrong to say otherwise. Please for-"

She kissed me to get me to stop talking.

"You talk too much. I forgive you."

She kissed me again and I felt relief. I was so glad she had forgiven me. I don't know what I'd do without her.

_End Chapter 4_

**YAY! FORGIVENESS! Writing this made me so happy! I love this story so much! I am really proud of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mai POV

"My favorite color is purple, my favorite food is fruit tarts, my favorite tea is green, I can play the tsungi horn, and I accidently stabbed myself with my stilettos once. That was really embarrassing. Instead of going in between my fingers, one poked me. Let's just say that any intimidation my opponent had felt, was gone."

Zuko started laughing. I loved it when he laughed. It showed the side of Zuko that I really loved. We had our foreheads pressed together and I was just about to kiss him when someone knocked on my door.  
"This better be important!"

Ty Lee came bounding through the doorway.

"Glad to see you two have worked things out!"

"Yeah. I am too. Thanks again for calling me an idiot, twice."

"Teehee! You're welcome! I'm glad everything's back to normal. Y'know, there is definite spark between you two, and sparks turn to fire, and fire can get out of control; when fire gets out of hand someone's bound to get burned, but just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. Right, Zuko?"

"Have you been talking to my uncle? That was deep, Ty Lee."

"No. I just give really good advice. That's probably why Iroh and I got along so well. Anyway, I'm glad you two are back together again! I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing before I got here! Have fun you two!"

I laughed.

"Bye, Ty Lee."

She left and Zuko looked at me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_END_.

**Well, there it is! a happy ending! I hope you liked my story. It's the first story I've written that I am actually proud of. I love how this turned out and I hope you all did too. While I was writing this, I created a playlist to listen to for inspiration. It consisted of: Try-P!nk (Title and Ty Lee's final bit of advice), Set Fire to the Rain- ADELE (fire, love, get it? lol), When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars (sad Zuko), It Will Rain- Bruno Mars (again sad Zuko), Paradise- Coldplay (Mai's dream), I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz (Zuko apologizing), Fell In Love Without You (Acoustic Version)- Motion City Soundtrack (Mai's feelings), Just Give Me A Reason- P!nk ft Nate Ruess (The whole story really). I hope you liked it. Please give me reviews; I love the criticism. I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks for reading and I am currently in the process of several other Avatar fanfics, so I should be back with more soon! Thanks again! Bye! xoxo :)**


End file.
